Everything in Chicago
by geekgoddesslee
Summary: After AJ's terrible memories in New Jersey, she moves to Chicago to get a fresh new start. But what happens when she meets a straight-edge fellow and falls in love? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her. Will AJ leave again or will she stay with Punk and live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to re-write my fanfiction. But it isn't WWE related, it'll still have the characters though. **

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. _

* * *

It'd been awhile since AJ had a job she desperately _loved _so much, for only being 26, she's had a numerous amount of jobs in her life. She had just moved to Chicago about 3 months ago, she was currently working as a doctor and St. Joe's hospital. After everything that happened it New Jersey, she had to leave. After a terrifying break up with Daniel, she'd be having so many nightmares about it. She couldn't breathe whenever she woke up from them, they were that terrible. Sometimes she'd sweat as well.

_Flash back.._

_"You like that, AJ? You like when I hit you?" He smacked AJ and pushed her against the wall as she pleaded. "STOP IT! You don't need to do this. I'm sorry, just stop." She begged. "No, you shouldn't have lied to me about where you were going! Bitch." He kicked AJ in her stomach as she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. "St-stop it.. if I told you I was going to Kaitlyn's house, you wouldn't have let me! You act like you control me but, you don't." AJ explained. _

_Daniel got furious and started stomping on AJ until she started to cough up some blood. "YOU'RE SO STUPID, AJ! IT'S OVER. I AM DONE WITH YOU! And, by the way, I cheated on you; twice." He said slamming the door shut. All AJ could do was cry, she was so hurt but at the same time relived. She didn't know how she could deal with Daniel for two years. But, now she was free. She would be able to see her family and friends again. She liked that feeling. It felt good._

_End of Flash back.._

* * *

"AJ, are you almost done in there? It's time for you to go to home, sweetie." Dr. Mizanin said generously. AJ was filling out some paper work when she came out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Yes, give me 2 minutes. I'm almost done." She said in a soft tone, she'd been working with people all day and she was exhausted. After AJ got through filling out the rest of her paper work, she locked her office door and was walking out of the hospital building.

She regretted not wearing a jacket of some sort because it was a bit chilly outside. When she was walking, she dropped her keys. She went to pick them up when she bumped heads with someone. She looked up to meet his lusty green eyes. She practically melted looking into his eyes. The gazed was broken when the guy finally said something, "I'm so sorry, I was just trying to pick them up for you. Are you ok?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks though. I guess I should be more careful, huh?" She chuckled to herself as he stuffed her keys into her purse. He couldn't help but melt when looked into AJ's blue orbs._ She looks so beautiful_, he thought. "Nah, you're all good. I'm Phi- Punk, yes Punk. Nice to meet you..?" He pulled down his jacket sleeve and extended his hand out to AJ, hoping she would gladly shake it back. AJ smiled, extending her hand out to Punk,

shaking it. "I'm AJ. Well, that's my nick name, my name is April. I just prefer AJ." She smiled at the his lip ring, all she could think about was feeling it against her lips. She then noticed all the tattoos Punk had on his hand. "Whoa, you have a lot of tattoos on your hand." She said in shock. Punk chuckled, nodding at her comment. "Well, AJ. There's plenty of more. Trust me." She nodded at him, flashing him a weak smile before pulling her hand

away. "That's nice, well I have to go, I'm sorry." And with that, she hopped in her car and drove home. Leaving Punk standing in the parking lot. He had never met someone so, beautiful and interesting. He needed to get to know her more, he felt like he'd die if he didn't talk and or see her again. He was going to find a way to see AJ again, he had to come up with a plan.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Well, there's that chapter. Will Punk ever see AJ again? What will his plan be to see the girl he really thought was interesting and beautiful? Please leave a review and let me know! I'll be updating soon. x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep them coming please. It encourages me to write more chapters, so :)**

_**A/N:**__ I was really thinking hard about this chapter. I hope you like it. _

* * *

_The next morning_:

"_Oh.. AJ." Punk moaned as he continued his thrusts inside her. "You feel so.. good," All AJ could do was moan, she couldn't say anything. All the pleasure overcoming her body, she could barely breathe. As she clenched the sheets, Punk kissed every inch of her smooth skin, embracing her lovingly. "Punk.. oh god.. this feels amazing... I love you."_

When AJ woke, she felt herself sweating. She didn't have a dream about Daniel though, it was about Punk. They were in the process of making love. AJ didn't know why she had a dream about some guy she mistakenly bumped heads with. Maybe, this meant something. "Whoa.." she said to herself as she got out of bed. It was Saturday and it was her day off. She planed to spend the day playing video games, but it was much more than that for someone else.

* * *

_ At the St. Joe_'s hospital:

AJ was on Punk's mind all night. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the fact that he had an intense dream about her. He knew he had to find a way to see her again. Punk had just arrived at the hospital where he met AJ. He figured he probably worked there being that it didn't look like she was there for anyone else. "Hi, excuse me?" Punk said to the man at the front desk. "Can I help you, sir?" Dr. Mizanin said as he looked up at Punk with a smile. "Yes, do.. do you have a woman that goes by the name "April" that works here?" he said, feeling stupid that he didn't know her last name.

"Yes, we do. "April Mendez"? Why do you want to know, sir?" He said with concern. "Well, I.. met her yesterday in the parking lot, we bumped heads and we talked for a good minute until she had to leave. I just _really _need to see her, it's important." Punk said hoping he would tell him where AJ was located. Dr. Mizanin nodded and said, "Are trying to get her _personal _information or something? Because if you are, I cannot allow that, sir." Punk frowned, and said, "C'mon, please? I swear I just want to get to know her _more. _She seems so loving, I just-" Dr. Mizanin cut him off, knowing

what _AJ_ had been through in her past, she could probably use someone in her life. "Fine, look sir. AJ and I are good friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. IF, I give you her apartment name and number, you have to give me your stuff as well; if anything happens to her; you'll be the first one I turn to for a suspect. Got it?" Punk nodded in understanding as the Dr. looked up AJ's apartment stuff. "Here you go!" Dr. Mizanin

handed Punk a half sheet of paper that had AJ's info on it, _Roosevelt Rd 1200S, apt. 430. _Punk smiled at the address, he looked up to see Dr. Mizanin waiting for him to give up his address as well. Punk wrote it all down on a piece of paper then left. He was so excited that he was going to meet AJ for real this time, he could picture himself holding and loving her. It was such a great feeling that warmed his heart.

* * *

_At AJ's apartment: _

It was only 12:00pm and AJ was on the couch playing video games and eating popcorn. She didn't mind spending the weekends by herself because every Saturday she'd get a letter from her best friend Kaitlyn, they had been Pen Pal Buddies ever since AJ moved to Chicago. AJ hadn't wrote her back yet because she was so into her new video game she got. It was so violent, she loved it so much. The letter Kaitlyn wrote to AJ said:

_Dear AJ,_

_I hope you're doing very well in Chicago, _

_I miss you so much and I want you to_

_come visit really soon. Also, _

_I've been wondering about your love_

_life. How's everything going with that?_

_Have you found that special someone?_

_Gosh, if you have.. I'm so excited for you._

_You can't always spend your playing video_

_games and eating. Haha, love you!_

_Your friend, Kaitlyn! __ x_

__AJ always laughed at the letters they sent to each other, but somehow, she knew Kaitlyn was right. AJ was thinking about where her life was headed when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, fixing her plain white t-shirt with some Pikachu pajama pants. Opening the door, her jaw dropped open. "P..Punk?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just really am tired. Haha, looks like Punk really wanted to see AJ again. What will Punk say? What will AJ do? Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Updating soon! x _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__So, we've made it to chapter 3! Just so y'all know, I update my chapters every 3 or 4 days. I don't like to keeping y'all waiting. _

_So anyway, Punk just came to AJ's house and AJ is apparently shocked. Lets see what happens next, shall we?_

* * *

_At AJ's apartment: _

"AJ... I know this might be really, _really _creepy but," Punk cleared his throat and pulled some flowers from behind his back and handed them to her. "I _needed _to see you, again." AJ's heart caught in her throat as she gladly took the flowers, giving them a small sniff before responding. "I.. I, how did you find me?" Punk placed his hands into jean of his shorts, and looked into AJ's dark brown orbs. "Well, I went to the hospital because I figured that's where you worked, and I asked Dr. Mizanin. I gave him my information as well so he didn't think this was any "funny business"." He explained. AJ nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a few steps back so Punk could come in, she smiled. "Well.. alright then. Come in, please. It's a little windy outside."

Punk gladly stepped in, shutting the door behind him as he glanced around her apartment. AJ went to put some flowers into a vase when she came back to see Punk just standing there. "Punk? Are you okay? Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Punk turned to AJ and gave her a nod, smiling. She could see the the delicate gap he had, she liked it. "You play video games? And," He bent down to pick up a marvel comic book off the ground. "read comics? You're one cool chick."

AJ blushed, she could tell Punk was interested in her even more. "Mhm, I'm sort of like a nerd. I've always been that way," she sat down onto the couch patting a spot next to her. "why don't you tell me a little about yourself, _Punk. _If that is your _real name__." _She said playfully. Without hesitation, Punk immediately sat down next to AJ, making himself as comfortable as possible. "Well, AJ," He started off. "normally I wouldn't tell people my _real name_ just because I like to keep it secure, but, you are different. My name is... Phillip, Phillip Jack Brooks." AJ nodded, crossing her Pikachu covered pajama pants over another. "I _love _your name, _Phillip_. But I think I'll just stick to calling you Punk, if that's alright with you?" AJ never felt so relaxed over a person she _just _met. Especially a guy. "That's just peachy, darlin'. I was wondering, why do you call yourself "AJ"?"

AJ sat up, eating a bit of popcorn before she spoke again. "My full name is April Jeanette Mendez, the "A" and "J" I use to call myself AJ, I like it." she said proudly. Punk stood up, looking down at AJ with a grin. "Ah, I see. Well, I have to show you something." Punk began unzipping his jacket as AJ gave him a confused gaze. "W..What are you doing?" She said in a soft tone. "You'll see, trust me." Punk said with confidence. He began to lift the hem of his shirt, and that's when AJ saw it. "Whoa.. there's a lot more than I thought." AJ said shocked. Punk continued to lift his shirt up until it was completely off. AJ's gazed grew deeper and deeper, admiring each and every tattoo he had on his arms, chest, and mid-section. "Yeah, I know. I'm a straight-edge fellow who has a bunch of tattoos and barely sleeps. People think I'm some type of drug dealer when they see me." They both laughed as AJ finished looking at the rest of Punk's alluring tattoos.

* * *

_3 hours later:_

It had been 3 hours, Punk was still over. They were both cuddle up on AJ's couch playing video games, drinking Pepsi and eating popcorn. Punk still had his shirt on, - which, AJ didn't mind at all. They had so much in common it was unbelievable. What AJ didn't know, was that Punk had a little bit of a bad record, he'd been in jail once for a week for something he didn't do, it was so terrible that he didn't even want to tell AJ, he figured he wouldn't have to mention anything about it, _for now. _"Punk?" AJ said in a soft tone as she set her controller down on the coffee table. "Yes, AJ?" he said, keeping a arm around her protectively. "Why did you _really_ need to see me again?" she smiled, looking into his green orbs for an answer. "Because, I think I like you, AJ. You're so different." he smiled right back at her, licking his lip ring seductively. "I.. I, think I like you too, _Punk." _Punk leaned down, planting a delicate kiss upon AJ's soft sweet lips. She liked this feeling she was having, only knowing a guy for a day, she felt like she'd known him _forever. _

AJ brushed her tongue along Punk's bottom lip, feeling his lip ring against her lips made her shiver. Punk began kissing AJ deeper, letting his hands fall to her waist, she opened her mouth, allowing Punk to slide his tongue in. They played tonsil hockey for about a minute or two until she was lying on her back. Punk was completely on top of her, looking into her eye's, he brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you sure you want to do _this?"_ He said unsure. "Of course, Punk. I really like you and this is a great way to express our feelings for each other, am I right?" she said, chuckling to herself as Punk lifted her shirt up; tossing it aside. "Great idea." Punk leaned down and began kissing AJ's neck, kissing every inch until he reached her chest, AJ sat up so he could unbuckle her bra.

After AJ's lace-bra was off, Punk admired her small-exquisite breast. He leaned down, capturing one of her breasts into his mouth, licking and sucking on it softly. He could her AJ's moaning and giggling, which only turned him on more. AJ had both of her hands on Punk's chest, raking in smoothly. After Punk got through with the first breast, he did the same thing to the other. Soon Punk was gently tugging at AJ's pants, she lifted up to make it easier for him to take them off. Punk snaked his hand down to her thighs, rubbing them softly as he slowly took off her panties. Punk gazed at AJ's naked body as if he were to die tomorrow. He kissed her forehead as AJ giggled once more, snaking his hand back up to her thigh, he made his way over to rubbing AJ's sensitive nub, and that's when AJ jumped off the couch. Bumping**  
**

Punk's head once again, she had a frighted look on her face. Punk was confused also. "AJ... are you alright? I'm sorry." Punk said looking down at his feet. "Oh gosh, no, I'm so sorry. It's just I've had a _really_ bad relationship in the past.. and he, he," before AJ knew it, she was bawling her eyes out. Punk went comfort her, pulling her into a tight hug, caressing her cheek. "hurt me." she said sternly. Punk stroked her long dark brown hair. "AJ.. I'm so sorry that happen, but," he lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I'd _never _hurt you, I_ promise_." she smirked, which made Punk give her a odd glare. "Prove it." She said tugging at his arm. Punk nodded approvingly, taking off his jeans and boxers. AJ was already laying back down onto the couch. Punk got back onto top of her and whispered into her ear. "Let's try this again. shall we?"

* * *

_**A/N:** So, there you go! The rest of the details that happened will be in the next chapter. How did I do? Did I move things a little too fast or? Haha, please leave a review and let me know. There will a new character in the next chapter as well. Updating soon! x_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, _Punk! _Faster..harder. _Please."_ AJ begged as Punk kissed her forehead and thrusting inside her harder and faster. "Damn, AJ.." Punk said as he held onto her hips, his thrusting increasing rapidly. "You feel _so _good." AJ clenched her small hands onto the couch, uttering 'Punk' with each thrust Punk gave. "Ooh, Punk.. I, I love when you're inside me.." AJ said in a soft tone, biting her bottom lip as she shut her eyes. "No, no. Open your eyes, I want to see your beautiful brown orbs, AJ." AJ opened her eyes to meet Punk's gaze, oh how she loved the way his eyes looked. So beautiful. Punk stroked AJ's long brown hair as he leaned down to kiss her soft plump pink lips.

"You're so beautiful, you _know _that right?" Punk said with a smirk as he bit AJ's bottom lip. He felt her moans against his lips which only made him thrust even faster, trying his best to satisfy this beautiful woman that laid before him. He still couldn't believe that a guy like _him _would be making love to a woman like _her. _AJ breathlessly tried to talk between their intense kiss, she didn't want to stop. She felt like she couldn't. "Thank you.. you're so sweet." AJ said as she giggled under her breath. Punk kissed her sweaty forehead, chuckling as his thrusting continued. "Ah, I, I'm about to come AJ.. oh god." Punk said as he released loads of warm cum inside AJ.

"Ooh," AJ said, releasing herself as well. "this feels good, I feel so much, better.." Punk smiled at her, her expressions, her _everything. "_I'm glad _I _could make you feel better, _princess. _I promise, I'll treat you good, I'll take care of you, be there when you need me, I-" AJ covered up Punk's mouth with her hand as she smirked. "I know, you're such a great person and I believe you so much. Every single word. I know you'll treat me way better than my last boyfriend. Now, all you have to do is prove it without sex. Deal?" She said, nodding approvingly. "Deal." Punk said as he kissed her forehead once more.

* * *

_Weeks later:_

It had almost been a month since AJ and Punk had been dating. Their anniversary was coming up and they knew that they were going to do something special for each other. It was just natural. AJ and Punk manged to keep their hands off of each other, they had sex about once or twice a week. But if they weren't doing that, they were enjoying each other's company, cuddling and holding each other. They always played video games and read comic books together, that was their favorite part. They knew that they were meant for it one another, it was so obvious. Even some people at AJ's job were seeing the connection they had, it was undeniable.

AJ had just got done playing 'Hounds Of Justice' when she picked up the later Kaitlyn sent her, it was Saturday day again and this time the letter AJ got was one she wasn't expecting. AJ shrugged, opening the letter. She read it and screamed. "OH MY GOD! _Punk! Phil! Phillip! _Come here please! OH GOD! Hurry, READ THE LETTER!" Punk hurried from out of the _their_ room, he was folding and putting up some more of his clothes when he was interrupted by AJ's screaming. "What baby, what is it? "Are you okay?" Punk said with concern in his voice. "THE LETTER KAIT SENT ME, _READ IT!"_ AJ said with excitement as he slammed the letter against Punk's chest. He cleared his throat and started to read.

_Dear AJ, I miss you so much and I _

_love you so much as well. How are you_

_and the new boyfriend? I want details,_

_you should know this. Oh, and I have a_

_surprise. I'm coming to Chicago next _

_week so I can see you! I bet you are_

_probably freaking out right about now._

_I'll be bringing my boyfriend as well, I _

_hope that's okay will you. I know it _

_is though, we could all go on a _

_double date or something! This'll be _

_so much fun, anyway, I'll make sure _

_to be at the air port so you can pick_

_me up, sound good? Okay. See you _

_in a week, Xo_

_Love your best friend, Kaitlyn._

After Punk finished reading, he turned to see AJ almost in tears. "Wow, you must be excited, huh? Do you think she'll like me?" Punk said sarcastically. AJ rolled her eyes in a playful manner as she wrapped her tiny arms around Punk's broad neck; kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Of course she'll like you, sweetie. How couldn't anyone like you?" AJ explained as Punk picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Jeebus, baby. You always know how to make me smile, and for that you deserve to feel special." Punk announced as he brought AJ into the kitchen, placing her onto the impressible white counter top. She bit her bottom lip nervously, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner. "Is this a good thing?" AJ cross-examined. Punk stood in between AJ's perfectly sun-kissed thighs, giving her a sly grin, he nodded.

"Of course it's good thing, chick. Let me love you." AJ laid back onto the counter as Punk quickly started removing her clothing. AJ giggled somewhat as she felt Punk's hand in between her thighs. As soon as he was done stripping her, he did the same thing to himself; minus the thigh part. Soon, they were both naked and Punk's erection was surely huge. The tiny diva sat back up to notice Punk's erection, she bit her bottom lip seductively, nodding with approval. "I want you, baby. Please?" She said in a soft tone. He nodded at her request as she laid back down onto the counter. Punk grabbed a hold of AJ's waist for leverage; slowly gliding himself inside her tight entrance. "_Ooh." _AJ moaned out as Punk began his thrusting very slowly. Punk smirked at AJ's facial expressions, it was quiet a turn-on for him as well. "AJ, baby.. Scream my name." Punk dug his nails into AJ's waist, waiting for her burst out with a innumerable amount of moans.

"Punk, I.. oh, _Punk!" _AJ screeched his name in pleasure as Punk leaned down to kiss AJ's sweaty forehead. Punk's expeditious thrusting continued, he manged to capture AJ's lips with his in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. "Baby, can this week come any faster?" Punk mumbled in between their kissing. "I, I hope so. Ooh, I'm so excited." AJ said as they continued playing tonsil hockey.

* * *

_**A/N:** __Ok, I know I've been pretty lazy with the chapter updating. So since it's been so long.. I'll update chapter 5 either today or tomorrow. _

_So, next week AJ and Punk will be picking up Kaitlyn from the airport with her new boyfriend.. Leave a review and tell me who you think it might be. I'll tell you this, AJ is not going to like him... xx_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So like, I've been so busy with everything and I haven't been able to update as much. But now it's Summer and I can update whenever. So thank you to all that have been patiently waiting. Xo ilysfm.

So, it's now been and week and today AJ and Punk are going to pick Kaitlyn and her boyfriend up from the airport.. AJ is not going to like this, at all.

* * *

_A week later and 2 days before AJ and Punk's anniversary: _

"Ugh, Phil. Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't hurry." AJ said in a angry voice as she slipped on her shoes. "I'm coming, woman! Can't I make myself decent for _your_ friend?!" Punk shot back as he opened the door for AJ. "I'm sorry, baby. I just want to be there on time. I'm so excited, please forgive me?" AJ looked up to meet Punk's eye as they were inches away from the car, Punk noticed the sexual gleam in her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soft cheek. "I forgive ya', babe. Now, let's go." He said, opening the passenger's side as AJ slipped inside. When Punk got into the driver's seat, they quickly sped off.

"It's been 15 minutes, why aren't we there yet?" AJ said in an anxious tone. "We're almost there, around this corner and we'll be there. Calm down." Punk said slyly as he turned the corner, pulling into the airport lot. "Yes! I can't wait for you to meet Kaitlyn, and her boyfriend." AJ squealed happily getting out the car. She was almost into the building before Punk had to stop her and catch up. "Aye, hold up. I can't run as fast as you, darlin'." Punk said as they finally walked into the building. "Wait, where are suppose to go again? There should be a sign holding up Kaitlyn's last name." the tiny diva said in concern. "Let's just go up to the desk and ask." Punk said calmly.

"Hey," Punk read the name tag that was on the man's shirt before finishing his sentence. "Steve, has a woman that goes by the name "Kaitlyn Bonin" arrived yet with her man?" Punk said. "Hm, I think so. Go around this corner. She should be waiting for you." Punk and AJ nodded before going around the corner to spot Kaitlyn struggling with her bags, there was no one else with her at first. "KAITLYN, OH MY GOD." AJ screamed as she tacked Kaitlyn to the ground. Punk watched, amused. "AJ, BABY DOLL. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. " Kaitlyn said excitedly as she picked them both up off the floor, still in affectionate hug. "Where's your boyfriend?" AJ said sternly, releasing her grip on Kaitlyn.

"He's coming." Kaitlyn replied. Phil stepped up closer to by side by side with AJ. "OH, Kaitlyn. This, is my boyfriend Phil. Call him Punk though." Punk stuck out his hand, gladly shaking Kaitlyn's hand. "Nice to meet you, Punk." Kaitlyn said happily. "Nice to meet you too." He replied. "So, when is he coming?!" AJ said impatiently. "He's right-" Kaitlyn was cut off when a familiar man wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's thick waist. "AJ." he said in a calm voice and gave her a sly wink. "Yo-..you gotta be kidding me, r-right? Oh god, WHY HIM?" AJ was now behind Phil, shaking for dear life. She felt like her whole world had came crashing down on her all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this chapter is kind of short, this just means you'll be getting a longer chapter next time! Heh._

So, why do you guys think AJ is so frightened? What will any of them do about it? Who do you think Kaitlyn's boyfriend is?! Review and let me know please.


End file.
